U.S. Pat. No. 784,425 (Phillips) discloses a portable stirrups device which comprises (1) a flat support surface for placement on a table or bed and for supporting the buttocks of the user; (2) stirrups or foot-rests that are secured to the flat support and (3) a clamping mechanism for rigidly securing the device to the bed, i.e., for clamping to the side rail of a bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 828,007 (Williams) discloses a portable and collapsible operating table that comprises (1) an intermediate portion for supporting the buttocks/back of a patient and (2) integral and rigid foot rests including heel rests. The device can be placed on a bed or bench or even used as a stretcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,739 (Gilbert) also discloses a portable and collapsible surgical operating table having a foldable central portion for supporting the buttocks or back of the patient and which includes knee rests, rather than foot rests.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,713 (Scalizitti et al.) discloses a portable examining table that comprises a central flat support portion upon which the patient lies and which anchors the table on a bed without the need for any mechanical attachment to the bed (col. 3, lines 5-7). A pair of knee rests are adjustably coupled to respective upstanding, side portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,439 (Carlson) discloses an operating table that utilizes leg support portions 15 that pivot about a vertical axis 16. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,440 (Scott) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,200 (Sarrafian et al, FIG. 5). Stirrups having leg holders that laterally pivot are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 358,513 (Walton).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,270 (Ezzo) discloses a portable examining table that comprises a central flat support for placement on a table with a transverse/bent and leg support member rotatably secured to one end of the flat support. A pair of molded plastic stirrups is fixed on opposite side of the transverse leg support. When the examining table is placed on a table or other surface along with the transverse/bent support member, the patient, with the buttocks on the central portion, can slip her feet into the stirrups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,286 (Nguti) discloses a bed attachment that comprises a buttocks support section 28 and having right 40 and left 40 support sections that can pivot in a lateral direction to assist in sexual activity, especially for arm amputees or other handicapped individuals.
However, it is apparent that none of these devices can be concealed between the mattress of a bed or couch without disturbing the use of the bed or couch when use of the leg stirrups is complete. Thus, there remains a need for a foldable stirrups that can be concealed between the mattress of a bed or a couch when the stirrups is not in use.